Survival Instinct
by Morganna Venus Persephone
Summary: A young girl is saved by Kain. Unsure of why a vampire has saved her life she asks him about his nature. Friendship blossoms etc... I've been told it reads better than it sounds & R&R please
1. Chapter 1 Shelindria

A big thank you to AliveWithTheGloryofLove whose kind words in my previous story gave me the inspiration to write more. Pleas check out her stuff if you haven't already.

Reviews are definitly appreciated... no haters/flames please.

Not that it needs to said but hey-ho. I do not own Legacy of Kain or any of it's characters. I do however own Shelindria (there I said it) and Morganna from my previous story (Hell Hath No Fury). They are mine.

Thanks for reading ^_^

_________________________________________________________________________

**Survival Instinct**

**Chapter 1**

**Shelindria**

My name is Shelindria: daughter of Tobias, and I have seen the gates of Hell and the wondrous creatures that dwell within their realms. The ferocious emotions that rage within their chests, the need within their eyes, and the yearning hunger for mortals which has led to the almost complete extinction of their species.

If only more of us could know them, to know the unbridled passion that also rests within them. The amazing bloodlust would no longer terrify mankind, making them feel forced to protect their families. If more people understood what it is to feel needed, wanted by one of them… There would be no need for bloodshed and retaliation.

I know this. I have time now to reflect on what I know.

My creature of night satisfied a need in me that has never been rivalled since. He is... my friend.

This day started as many others had. I rose early, while the sun was still low in the east of Nosgoth's sky. I used this time to go to the local well which was a mile away. The water supply had never been consistent so if I made my way there early enough I would have enough water to last the day, if I left my task any later then I would be battling with every other member of the village for even a cups worth.

_______________________________________________________________

I dressed in my white gown with a grey wrap and tied my auburn hair back. I reached for the metal bucket and left the safety of my little home.

I had lived in this tiny cottage alone for the past ten years, ever since my father had died from illness when I was eight. I had inherited the cottage from him and had made it my own. My father had been a good man but had been plagued by ill health for as long as I could remember. He knew that one day I would have to look after myself and taught me well how to do this. As I said, he was a good man with strong values. The thought of him now makes me weep, for had he known what my future held he would not have been happy for me.

There was a chill to the morning air and I held my grey wrap closed with my spare hand. It was a long walk but I enjoyed it, the forest was dense and filled with beautiful foliage and there were small ponds along the way which were filled with warm water. I had often bathed in them and thought that I may indulge myself in the luxury later as I walked back with my drinking water.

I reached the well and proceeded to lower the wooden bucket placed on the edge of the stone circle slowly into the well using the old rope that it was attached to. The rope was fraying and had been for some months. I swore at myself for once again I had not remembered to bring another piece of rope to replace it. I watched the rope as I cautiously lowered the bucket down into the well until I heard the soft splash. I waited a few minutes and then started to lift the heavy contents back to the top. This was always a struggle as I had never quite developed the strength in my arms to manage the task easily, but at last the bucket became visible. I pulled with all my might and then reached across to grab it. It nearly slipped from my grasp but I held tight. I used both hands now to bring the bucket to my side of the well and then started to pour it's contents into my own bucket.

I started to feel lightheaded and I wondered if perhaps I had exerted myself too much again. I stopped and sat resting my back against the cold stone of the well and tried to breathe deeply. There was a sharp pain in my lower abdomen, a pain I had not felt before. I looked down wondering what on earth could be causing me discomfort as I had not injured myself there recently and that was when I saw the blood soaking my white dress.

I gasped and had to clamp my own hand to my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

_What in Heaven?_ I reached for my dress and touched the deep red thick fluid with my fingertips, it was warm and sticky. It was definitely blood.

I started to panic, I could not determine where I had been wounded but the blood was there.

My mind flashed back to when I was younger and I remembered seeing a bird with it's wing broken and bloodied, a wolf who had been drawn by the smell of blood stalked the crippled animal for a few minutes before killing it. I would not let that happen to me.

I tried to drag myself to my feet by holding onto the well but my head spun and I fell, I grazed my knee on the stones as I slipped.

I could hear something behind me, a low growl, I did not want to look but could not help myself, my eyes drew my head around and standing not five feet from me was an enormous silver haired wolf with dark eyes. Saliva dripped from it's tongue which hung from it's fang filled mouth.

I yelled at it and threw my arms in it's direction, trying my hardest to look bigger than the great thing in front of me, trying to scare it away, but with my knee grazed and my dizziness I could not stand up to create the illusion. In a final act of desperation I reached for my shoe and threw it at the beast, screaming as I did.

The wolf simply moved out of the way of my shoe which would hardly have hit it's mark anyway. I threw my other shoe at it but my aim was off because my vision was starting to blur.

The thing edged closer and I closed my eyes tightly, I did not want to see it as it lunged for my throat.

There was a muffled cry, as if a dog had been kicked in the ribs. I opened one of my eyes out of some morbid curiosity and saw the wolf running into the woods. Its tail placed firmly between it's legs as it ran away whimpering. I opened my other eye, not quite believing what I was seeing but my vision was still blurred so I could not be sure of anything.

I thought I saw something else… a larger figure? _Another wolf?_ No, this was too big even for that. It walked on two legs… It was a man.

The sun shone brightly through the canopy of the tall tress now, and he walked out of the dense foliage into my clearing, he was not exposed to the sun and seemed to take care to avoid it.

My senses were starting to fail me though, I could no longer tell what was happening, and with my blurred vision and light headedness I could not even be sure that there was a man there at all.

The sun blinded me and in my mind I thought I must be dying of massive blood loss and that this figure, if he was there at all must be some kind of angel of death, sent to take me from my body into the afterlife.

I closed my eyes again and began to black out. The last thing I remember is being lifted off the ground. I felt like I was floating.


	2. Chapter 2 Just Like Old Friends

A/N: Wow, I totally didn't expect the feedback I got from LilVamp and SilverOnith. Thanks a lot guys, I really appreciate your kind words.

I hope this second chapter goes down as well as the first. Enjoy ^_^

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Survival Instinct**

Chapter 2

Just Like Old Friends

When I finally woke up my head was pounding. My eyes stung as they adjusted to the bright light coming from the window.

_Window? I was in the…? But…? Where am I?_ I pushed myself up and suffered for it as my head spun and I felt sick from the movement. I moaned at the whirling sensation behind my eyes and I shut them tightly.

"You're dehydrated," a deep voice said. My eyes snapped open and I looked across the room, realising I was back in my little cottage, lying on the bed. Sat in the corner was a man. His skin was snow white as was his long hair. He sat on the floor in a relaxed fashion, with an impressive looking sword lying across his lap, the blade curved like a snake crawling across the ground and the hilt seemed to be welded into the shape of a skull. He too was impressive to look at, he wore armour on both his arms but his chest was bare which revealed his amazing muscular form and his face was simply mesmerising with shining yellow eyes. Despite the fact that he sat in the shadows, he was clearly visible. "If you drink something you will feel better." He said staring at me.

"I... I was in... the forest," I stammered trying to remember what had happened, "A wolf... I remember a wolf... there was – I was bleeding," I cried. I checked my dress. I was wearing something different though, not the simple white dress I had decided to wear earlier, but one of my best nighties. One of my silk ones which hung down to my ankles.

"The bleeding you experienced was natural," the stranger said, his eyes were unblinking, I looked at him curiously, "Did your mother never tell you of these things?" his hands ran delicately over the curves of his sword.

"My mother died, when I was born," I lowered my head but then sat up straight "Wait! Why am I telling you this? Who are you?" I tried to get up but was once again struck by dizziness and a feeling of nausea.

The stranger was on his feet quicker than I could even see and was standing defensively. I steadied myself against the bed and swallowed the small amount of vomit that had sprung from my throat. I shielded my eyes from the sunlight and looked at him.

He had relaxed slightly, "It would be wise for you to stay in the rays of the sun. For your own safety. Now, if you'll let me explain," he extended his hand invitingly and I sat back on the bed, he looked me up and down "How old are you? Surely you are old enough to know such things?"

"I'm eighteen sir." I was trying to remain polite, although he still had not answered my questions.

He looked curiously at me then continued, "The bleeding you experienced is natural for a woman your age. The bleeding will continue for several days and it will start again after a month. The pattern will continue for several years." I looked at him in shock for I had never heard this before. My father had either not thought to inform me or he had not known himself of what happens to a female body to create children, although I could not understand how this man knew so much. He obviously sensed my confusion and smiled at me, "I've had a lot of time to research these things. The human body is such a wonderful device."

"Fascinating," I said "now, if I may ask you a question?" he nodded and sat back on the floor "Who are you and what happened in the forest?"

"I heard your struggles against the wolf while I was in the forest. I simply came to your aid."

"But why are you here? Why do you stay in the shadows? Why would staying in the sun be 'for my own safety'?" There were so many questions to ask.

"You do ask a lot of questions, young one. Perhaps if you stopped and looked for yourself at what is before you then you would find your answers." I did not understand what he was saying, why did he have to speak in such riddles? He smiled at me, and I noticed a glint in his smile that I had not noticed before. His canines were long and sharp.

_Good God!_

"Vampire!" I cried. I tried to distance myself from him and grabbed the first thing that came to hand as a weapon "Stay away from me, I warn you vampire!"

He only laughed a deep laugh at me, "I very much doubt that you could do me much damage with _that_, child."

I looked at my hand and saw that all I had grabbed was a wooden spoon, "Oh Hell!" I exclaimed. I had no other choice, I threw the spoon at the vampire.

He reached out his hand quickly and caught it in midair, I watched in shock for it almost seemed as if the rest of his body had not moved at all.

I felt my knees buckle as my abdomen rebelled against my defence. I kept my eyes on the vampire though, "So what are you going to do to me? Are you going to use me to quench your evil thirst? I know the stories. Your kind take young girls to their lairs and keep them barely alive for years to be used for bloodletting"

He was still smiling at me, "If I'd wanted to kill you child I would've done so in the forest with no hesitation. The smell of your blood was indeed enticing and had I found you alone we would not be having this conversation. I spared your life for two reasons. Firstly, your home could be used as a refuge for me during the daylight hours and secondly, you amuse me."

"Stop calling me, _child_," I said defiantly, "My name is Shelindria and I am not a child. Wait, what do you mean I amuse you?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Watching you trying to deter that wolf with your shoes. It amused me to watch such a tiny thing like you battle for your life against that. I've never seen anyone resort to throwing shoes at their predators… or wooden spoons either." I blushed at this, I must've seemed so pathetic to him, so weak. "There was something about your determination to survive that I could not ignore. So, I intervened. The wolf was easily dealt with. A well aimed rock to the ribs will stop anything in its tracks, and once it saw me it gave up the fight and ran."

"And you brought me back here?" he nodded, "But why the distance? Why are you so eager to keep me in the sun?"

"I have a _certain_ amount of will power, but the smell of your flesh and your blood is too tempting. If you stay there, it means I won't try to kill you." It was so obvious that I was amazed that I hadn't thought of it myself. Sunlight is deadly to vampires.

It still confused me that he had spared my life at all, and then to go to the trouble of changing my clothing, even my grazed knee had been bandaged up.

It just didn't make sense, this creature wasn't at all like the stories suggested. He was gentlemanly, he was obviously intelligent and to top it all he was beautiful! Why had no one told me about that? I could have been prepared for this had I known.

I resided myself to the knowledge that I was stuck here until 'it' left me now. 'It' had already displayed how strong and quick 'it' was, I wouldn't have had any hope of overpowering or outrunning 'it', and outsmarting 'it'? My chances were not good. I sat back on my bed, although the sunlight was uncomfortably hot against my pale skin and we looked at each other, my captor and I.

"Well then," I finally said after what seemed like a long silence although it had probably only been two minutes, "Will you at least tell me your name, vampire? If you have one... Do vampires have names?"

He stifled a laugh against the back of his hand, "You obviously live in delightful ignorance."

"Not ignorance," I objected, "I've never met a vampire. I've never spoken to anyone who has met a vampire. How am I to know such things?" he seemed to take this in.

"My name is Kain." He said softly.

I shuddered at the sound of his name, for I knew this man. The Vampire Lord. The sadist, the tyrant... the most evil creature in the land, or so I had been told. I quickly composed myself in the hope that he hadn't seen my discomfort. Despite what he was, he was still a guest in my home, captor or not.

Still keeping my body in the sun, I extended my hand towards the shadows until the rays of the sun no longer touched it, "It's a pleasure, Kain." I smiled in the politest way I could.

Kain also reached forward and took my hand in his own, his fingers were long with black pointed fingernails that looked claw like and we shook hands like old friends, "The pleasure is mine, Shelindria."


	3. Chapter 3 The Beast Within

A/N: Greetings all regular readers. I've been busy writing chapters for my newest project which is slowly but surely taking form now. My muses have obviously been returned with the added treats as promised by SilverOnith (thank you very much). **This chapter sounds a bit final at the end, but trust me there are still another 2 chapters to come.**

I know that no one is particularly interested but I really appreciate all of your nice comments and reviews. It's really making a difference to my currently pretty miserable existense and the reason I'm continuing with this is becasue of you guys. Thanks very much ^_^

Especially Alivewiththegloryoflove xxx

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Survival Instinct**

Chapter 3

The Beast Within

We sat like this for some time, and I took this opportunity to increase my knowledge. I asked Kain many questions about himself and his nature, and he in turn was surprisingly open with me about this.

The creature revealed to me that he was actually the Scion of Balance, although I could not be sure if he told the truth for I always knew the Guardians of the Pillars to be humans. He told me of his adventures, his epic journeys through time. He was a King, and I was here listening to the tales of how he's achieved this. He had such great plans for the world, although they would not be to the benefit of us humans.

He even told me of his weaknesses when I asked, such strange vulnerabilities such as the touch of water, the rays of the sun, fire and an object projected through the heart. I could not tell whether this was an act of trust in me or that he simply did not care if I knew for I still would not be able to defeat him.

I guessed it was about midday by the sun's position in the sky and I was starting to feel hungry. My stomach growled.

"Kain? I think I should eat something." I looked around, "But I don't know if I should move from the sunlight?"

His eyes widened, "Don't move from the sun." He warned. He got up from the floor, and started looking around, I directed him from the bed to a small cupboard where I kept a loaf of bread. He brought it back to me and I picked at small pieces while he watched me. I was thirsty too but I just couldn't ask him for anything else. For a moment he had looked so lost just looking for something for me to eat that I felt sorry for him.

The sun progressed across the sky. It was the first time that I'd noticed the window above my bed received sunlight all day. Our conversations had lasted the whole time and we were growing to know each other quite well. I'd almost begun to forget that he was a vampire. He was so friendly in this close setting, we sat barely four feet from one another and he had reminisced about his already long life which even he could only guess to be over five hundred years old for he had long given up trying to recall his exact age, or maybe he just wished to keep the information from me.

Kain had eventually gotten bored of my questions and instead wanted to know about me.

"Tell me of your mother and father?" he asked, I noted the hint of caution in his voice for he already knew my mother had died.

"My mother's name was Samantha, my father told me she was a beautiful lady, he always said that I was lucky to have inherited her looks. My father's name was Tobias and he was a woodsman. He was such a nice man but suffered with illness his whole life. He died when I was eight."

"And you have lived here on your own since?"

"Yes," I replied, I started to run my hands over the wooden posts of my bed, it made me uncomfortable to talk about my past. My auburn hair hung over my face and I looked down.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked slyly.

"Excuse m… - Argh!" I yelled as I closed my hand around the wood on my bed as he asked the question. I had stabbed myself through the hand on one of the sharp nails that stuck carelessly out of the bottom. I brought my hand back up and saw that it was covered in blood. It was warm and shone brightly in the sun.

I hardly saw him move, he was upon me in less than a second, his fangs bared, his lips pulled back, he was pushing me against the hard wall with such force, and then he was off of me in the same moment, scorched temporarily by the sunlight. Kain screeched inhumanly and held the left side of his face with his hands where the sun had burnt his flesh. He turned away from me. It took me a moment to realise what had happened. My head spun from the impact. My hand bled fiercely and the pain had finally struck me.

"Cover the wound!" Kain cried, "Cover your wound, human!!!"

I tore at my bed sheets with all my might, my hand bled on the fabric and it felt like it was burning. A thick strip finally came away and I wrapped it tightly around my palm. My eyes flittered between my injury and the vampire. He still held his face which had smoke coming from it and low growls came from his chest.

"Kain?" I asked in a hushed voice.

His eyes were closed tightly and his jaw was clenched, his teeth were still exposed as he turned back to me, "Keep your distance..." he growled.

I held my injured hand in a fist, trying to stop the flow of blood so as to not draw him again. I looked at the window and made a dash for it. I opened the panel and thrust my bleeding limb through it, hoping that the scent would be drawn away by the wind.

He was silent and still for a long time and I started to think about what I had just seen. He had lunged for me like a wild animal, this beautiful creature with snow white skin and hair, his expressions had changed so instantly from the educated man to a hunger driven beast. His eyes had flashed red at me.

_My God, he'd gone straight for my throat!_ I remembered now exactly what this thing was that I shared my home with, I remembered the stories again and thought of how this too had not been accurately described. I kept my hand out of the window. My eyes remained on Kain. Although I was concerned for his welfare, I was suddenly so scared of him.

"Kain?" I asked again.

He slowly took his hands away from his face. I expected to see scarring of kind, but his skin was pristine and smooth. He looked at me wearily.

"I'm so sorry, Kain," I said to him.

"Shelindria?" he asked, "I just tried to kill you… and you apologise to me?" he laughed at this, "Don't be simple, child." With that he sat back on the floor and continued to look at me.

"Are you not hurt?" I wondered, he had seemed in so much pain just a minute ago.

"No. Any pain I feel is a mere inconvenience. Our flesh begins to heal as soon as the damage is done. And so long as I've fed recently" He looked at the window and saw my hand sticking out, bandaged and red with gore.

"Why did you respond so violently to that? I am bleeding constantly anyway from this woman's curse I've just discovered. Why does the blood from my hand excite you so?"

His eyes never left my hand which now had started to drip blood onto the ground outside, "Your 'woman's curse' as you so delicately put it, is different. I cannot gain sustenance from that. It's different somehow… even I don't understand it fully. Your true blood is like a drug to me, it's something I need to keep living. It smells so… sweet." He breathed in before he said the last word and when he exhaled he sounded as if the pleasure of it may be too much for him again. I tensed and waited for his reaction, although it never came.

We were silent after that for some time. The afternoon was drawing in and he would soon be leaving me.

"You didn't answer my question, Shelindria."

I thought back to what he had asked me, it seemed like so long ago already. Then I remembered, "I think that's none of your business, Kain." _What is his interest in my virginity anyway?_ Although I was curious about it, I could not bring myself to ask him. And by the way the sun was gradually starting to set, it would've appeared that I would never get my answer, and neither would he get his.

The sky outside was burning an amazing orange colour as dusk descended upon the land. The colour had begun to fill my room and Kain sat as he had done the whole day. In this light he was even more spectacular to behold. I could sense that he was becoming more powerful with the setting sun and it cast beautiful shadows across his perfect features.

My hand had stopped bleeding by now and I had disposed of the sodden 'bandage' out of the window. I looked at my captor in silence observing his expressions. I wondered what would stop him from killing me once the twilight came and the sunlight no longer protected me.

As if he sensed what I was thinking he began to rise to his feet, his amazing sword in his hand. He walked over to me but still avoided what sunlight there was. He sheathed his sword and then extended his hand to me, "I thank you for your hospitality, Shelindria."

I reached forth my own hand, the one I had wounded towards him and shook his hand once again, "Will I ever see you again?" I surprised myself, _Why would I ask him that?_ I began to realise that I was drawn to him, his mystery, his very aura. When he left, I would go back to the life I had led previously. It would be me, on my own, drifting from day to day with no direction. For this single day, I had been shown another existence, _could I really just let this go?_

"You may never see me again. But fate takes us down mysterious paths, so there is still hope of a chance meeting." He relinquished his hold and withdrew his hand, his fingers were stained in my blood. He brought them to his lips and licked them, his eyes rolled back at my 'sweet' taste. I felt my insides shake as he did, but strangely, it was not an unpleasant sensation. I almost wanted to see him do it again.

Not wanting to push the boundaries further, Kain turned and made for the door.

"Goodbye, child." He said as he left.

"Goodbye, vampire," I whispered. I could not be sure if he heard me for he did not respond. I looked out of the window, hoping to see him but he had already disappeared into the approaching night. I looked at the ground beneath my window while it was still light enough to see. My temporary bandage was no longer where I had dropped it.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I let my husband read this and he was like "uh, what a perv!" and all I could say is, "just wait till you get to chapter 5!"


	4. Chapter 4 LongingThe Return

See. I told you there'd be more ^_^ A rather short chapter this time but a longer one is to follow shortly.

* * *

**Survival Instinct**

Chapter 4

Longing/The Return

The days turned to weeks and I struggled to come to terms with what had happened and even more with regaining a sense of normality. I made my way eagerly to the well every morning in the hope that Kain would be there, I started going even earlier remembering that he had to avoid the daylight hours and maybe he was waiting just before dawn. He was never there though. I would rush home after collecting the water, maybe he would at my cottage, seeking shelter from the impending sun. The cottage was always as empty as I had left it.

My days dragged like this in an endless cycle. I ate only a bare minimum for my appetite had left me. I spent my days only waiting for the next day. When the sun set I looked out of my window into the starry night, wondering if he would ever come back.

As the days progressed, I began to lose hope and gave in to my destiny.

_He will either come back one day or he will not. I cannot simply wish him into existence. Besides, he has the whole of time on his side. Even if he does return, it may not be for years from now._ The idea of me being an old woman by the time he came back made me shudder. _I cannot wait forever. I have my life to live._ I remembered what Kain had said about why he had spared my life.

"_There was something about your determination to survive that I could not ignore."_ His beautifully deep voice still echoed in my ears. I refused to let him think I was weak without him. I would still be determined to live. I would still fight the wolves with shoes and spoons. I would keep living.

____________________________________________________________________________

It had been seven months since my encounter with Kain. In that time I had acquired a new hobby, I was becoming a dressmaker. I had measured myself and was making a delightful blue dress made from materials that I could only just afford but it was starting to gain shape at last. My plan was to take this dress to the market once it was finished, I would wear it proudly and tell people of how I had made it myself and maybe other ladies would like to own one. I would make a nice profit from this venture if I could only finish this dress in time.

The night was drawing in and I'd lit a candle by my window. I worked by its light, trying to work with the needle and thread delicately. There was a chill in the air although it was not windy. I was working so intently on my project that I did not notice how cold it was getting, I barely even noticed the swarm of bats fly past my window, although their sounds were unmistakable.

Suddenly there was a noise at my door. A thudding sound as if something large had been thrown against it. The sound startled me. I laid my dress slowly on my bed and placed the needle in my little cushion I kept by my bed stand. I walked to the door.

Another crash against the wood, although this was not as forceful as the first it still made me jump back. I swallowed my fear, took a deep breath and stepped forward again. I reached the wood and put my hands against it, followed by my ear as I tried to listen to what was outside.

"Hello?" I asked softly. There was no answer, there was only the sound of something scratching faintly on the other side of the door.

I gulped back my horror and prepared myself for the worst. I unlocked the door and creaked it open ever so slightly, only a few inches at the most; there was nothing on the other side. I looked to the left and right but could see nothing. Satisfied with my quick search I started to close the door and that was when the white arm fell through the gap.

I cried out and went to kick the ghastly thing out of sight when I noticed the long black fingernails. I leant down slowly for a closer look, _It cannot be,_ I reached out my hand to touch it's fingers and they closed reflexively around my wrist.

I cried again at the cold and unexpected touch and fell to my knees "Oh my God!" I yelled. I flung the door open and lying out there in the moonlight, still holding firm to my wrist was Kain.

"Kain?" I asked, not quite believing it was him, "Kain," I said louder, I tried to crawl closer to his lifeless looking body and noticed his chest was bloody and the bones exposed. "Oh, sweet Jesus" his hand relinquished my wrist and fell to his side. I threw my hair back and placed my ear next to his face. He was still breathing, but just barely. I started to panic, I could not tend to him out here, and if anyone were to see me there would be no question that the same fate would await us both. I had to get him into the cottage somehow.

I stepped over him and I squirmed as the cold grass went between my toes. I leant down and tried to lift him under his shoulders. _My God, he's heavy!_ His impressive build was going against him now, for my pathetic arms struggled to lift him off the ground.

"Damn you, vampire!" I cursed under my breath. I let his body fall back again and instead worked on removing his body armour, maybe that was creating the weight. I unbuckled the metal plates from his arms, shoulders and sides of his torso which were heavy enough on their own. I had to use both hands to lift the great things from his flesh and throw them into the cottage. Once I'd removed all I could I tried once more to lift him. Although he was still heavy, it was now so much easier without his armour. I dragged him over the threshold and over to my bed. It took me all my effort to lift him onto it. I did not care that my dress would be ruined by his blood, right now his welfare was all that mattered. When his body was upon my mattress I inspected him, I opened his eyelids but instead of the mesmerising yellow, there was only white as his pupils had rolled too far back. I moved my attention to his wound which was so grotesque I nearly vomited. His ribcage was exposed under the torn flesh which was also charred in some places. Under his ribs I could see his vital organs, his heart pumped slowly and his lungs rose and fell. This did not look good, for as far as I could tell, the wounds were not healing themselves.

I went to get a wet cloth in the hope of clearing the wounds but then remembered what Kain had said about his species vulnerability to water. I cursed silently and returned to him. I knelt by the bed, unable to think of what I could do.

"Blast you, Kain! How can I help you? You never told me how to do that!" I checked his breathing and was relieved to find that he was still doing that but I could not bring myself to look at his chest. Seeing his organs trying to work was more than I could stomach right now.

I rose from the floor and began pacing the cottage back and forth. "What can I do?" I asked myself, "What can _I do?_" I was starting to become angry that I had been left so helpless like this. I looked at his still body, "What do you need, Kain? What do you need from me, vampire?" The word vampire echoed through my head. I remembered how scared I had been when he'd lunged at me, reminding me of his very nature. _Of course_, _he's a vampire!_ I had almost humanised him in my mind too much, I had forgotten his true nature, what exactly he needed from me. I started to wonder if this was why he had come to me, he had saved me once, was this now my turn to save his life?

_How am I supposed to do this?_ I wondered as I searched my cupboards for something I could use, I found a small clay cup and examined it, _Do I just cut myself? Do I put it in something? Oh damn this!_ I nearly said the last part out loud.

I opened a last cupboard and inside I found what I was looking for, a knife, with a serrated edge, one that had only just been sharpened. I looked at it for some time, still questioning what I was about to attempt. I shook my doubts away and reached for the cup again, I held the cup and the knife in my hands and looked at my wounded companion. I could've laughed thinking about what I must have looked like but right now there was no time for laughter.

"Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more."


	5. Chapter 5 The Sacrifice

A/N: The final chapter. A final big thank you to Alivewiththegloryoflove for checking this for me and giving me the inspiration to keep writing (by the way sweetie, I kept re-reading the crying bit and it just didn't sound right so I removed it). I love you man!

Be warned this chapter contains a very mild lemon. *Very* mild mind you, in fact it's barely there at all, I swear! I let my husband read this and his reaction to it was, "This guy's a perv! Oh yes, look at me, I'm dying, I need sex." haha!

Thanks to everyone who read this, even if you didn't review. Please review if you like, or if you do not. ^_^

* * *

**Survival Instinct**

Chapter 5

The Sacrifice

_Goddam it, this stings!_ I winced at every slice; I had to cut the same area over and over again to make sure the cuts were deep enough to get sufficient blood out of them. I started at my elbow and was making my way up to my wrist. I had placed the cup between my knees as I sat on my wooden stool and with my elbow resting just above the cup and my hand held up. I found this to be the easiest way to collect the blood as it fell from my arm. My arm was stained red and felt hot. I started a new incision, digging the blade into my flesh I closed my eyes tightly and began making the slow movement across. I didn't need to do this one again, the blade hit it's mark the first time and a new gush of blood made it's way down towards my elbow. I now had five separate lacerations on my arm but still had only just managed to fill the cup after an hour. Maybe I wasn't doing it right.

I took the cup in my hand and made my way to the bed where Kain was lying, still unconscious but breathing at least. I had placed a blanket over him more for my own benefit as I did not want to see his chest. I took his head in my hand and lifted it off the pillow. _I hope I know what I'm doing_, I placed the cup to his lips and gently started to pour it into his mouth slowly.

_My God, it's working!_ I could feel him swallowing the fluid and after a few sips his eyes started to flutter. Kain began moaning but didn't resist me. I was smiling now for I was saving him.

His eyes slowly started to open, those wonderful yellow eyes, I had never been so happy to see them. I took the cup from his lips and ran my fingers through his hair.

".. More..." was the only thing he said and his eyes struggled to stay open. I looked at the cup but it was empty, he had already finished what had taken me at least an hour to prepare. I couldn't cut myself again, it would take too long. There had to be another way. Kain was starting to lose consciousness again already. I cautiously lifted the blanket to check his wounds, he groaned as the fabric came away, it clung to his blood. Maybe it was my imagination but it looked worse.

My arm was still bleeding but starting to clot. I looked at the dark blood as it began drying. I knelt on the floor by the bed and placed my arm over Kain's face. I started to squeeze from my elbow down to my wrist with my free hand. The bleeding started again and I felt Kain's lips against my skin. He grabbed my arm with both hands this time and gorged himself.

I was feeling the pull now. His tongue was caressing my cuts, stimulating the blood flow. It hurt like Hell but my God it was glorious. My blood was staining his mouth and his fingers as he continued to satisfy his need. His fangs grazed against the soft flesh but strangely I felt him resisting the urge to bite into me. The grip in his hands was starting to crush me.

He finally relinquished his hold and inhaled through his teeth. He held my arm away from his face and arched his back.

"I can't... keep away... I need... more..." he was battling with his hunger, his need for me and our friendship.

I sat on the edge of the bed and tried to lift Kain up so that his body rested against me.

_There's only one thing I can do now._

"Kain?" I asked, his eyelids fluttered at the sound of my voice I moved my hair from the side of my neck. "Kain, listen to me. I want you to do whatever you need to do."

His eyelids flew open for a second and looked at me, he looked at my exposed neck, but it was too much and he closed them again. He struggled for breath, "No..."

"Please Kain. Let me do this."

"Shelindria... I _will_ kill you... if you... let me." The pain in his voice was unmistakeable, the pain of his wounds and his words.

"You saved me once, Kain. Let me save you now." I brought him closer to me so I could feel his breath against my neck. His hands held my shoulders so softly, his fingers smeared my blood on my dress as he embraced me.

"Why..?" he asked "Why would you... save me..?" his lips were close to my ear and his voice barely a whisper.

"You are my friend." I responded and held him tight. I started to cry. I did not know if I could say anything more to convince him of my desire to help him.

He crushed me with his embrace and we shared this moment of closeness. I felt his weak heartbeat against my own. He kissed my neck and his lips drew away from his teeth. I knew then that he felt the same way about me.

The piercing pain in my throat burned with such ferocity. I could feel his fangs within my neck, tearing at the flesh to make the blood flow with ease into his waiting mouth. His tongue again caressed my skin, stimulating the flow as it came with my pulse. Although I knew that my life would end soon, I knew that I would not fight him. We continued to hold onto each other, he held me in this embrace of death, his hands stroked my hair as if he were trying to comfort me in my last terrible moments. I could feel myself being pulled into him and I could no longer hold on to myself, I felt myself draining away.

I knew then that I had to tell him something, before I fully gave myself to him.

"Kain," I whispered, I could feel his fangs inside me as my throat moved while I spoke, "To answer your question... I _am_ a virgin..."

Then he relinquished me. He drew in a deep breath, trying to restrain himself from continuing. He pushed me away but still held my shoulders fiercely. His strength was obviously returning, although it was not fully restored. He gazed at me, his mouth was covered in my blood and he licked me off his teeth.

"You are?" He looked so wonderful, despite the gore on his face, in fact it made him all the more attractive; my God, was he trembling, or was it me? I felt cold, so maybe it was me. I nodded my response. Kain's hands moved from my shoulders to the sides of my face and his fingers went through my hair. My neck felt hot and I could tell that it was from the blood running out of the two tiny but deep wounds.

Kain smiled at me, his teeth glistened in the candlelight. I was not prepared for his next question.

"If you will give me your life to save mine, I can offer you one more thing as your friend. Do you want to die a girl or a woman?"

I knew exactly what he meant, but I could not answer him though. The words had escaped me. I could feel his hands becoming tense; he was struggling to restrain himself. I had little time to decide.

"Shelindria...?" he asked me in a whisper, "I cannot control this. I need to have you now." I could tell that he meant that in two contexts. He drew his face closer to mine and I closed my eyes as I felt his lips against my own, sticky and warm from my blood.

So this was how it felt: my first kiss. I never dreamt that I would share this moment with a vampire, not in wildest fantasies. Not even when I yearned for Kain's return did I ever imagine that he would ever kiss me. His movements were slow and graceful although I wondered whether he was restraining himself for my fragile benefit or whether his lack strength was what held him back. My thoughts were quickly resolved though as he brought his hands away from my face and down towards my chest where he tore my simple dress open, slid it off my shoulders and then placed his hands back to their original position, drawing me closer to him. My bloodied arm stung where the fabric of my dress lay against it. I pulled my arms out of it and held him. During this time he did not stop kissing me and although I had not given him an answer to his proposal, I was in no mood to stop him. This felt too good to stop.

I could taste myself on him, his mouth was filled with copper flavour and I cut my tongue on his fangs.

I surprised myself. I was the one who ended the kiss. I drew in a breath and waited a moment for my head had started to spin. I looked at Kain. He was looking stronger now, the blanket I had used to hide his wounds still covered his chest; I was not ready to see if my efforts had worked.

"For a human you're admirable," he said, his fingers ran through my wavy hair "Such desire for life. Not many humans last this long." He took his hands away from my face and started to push himself towards the wall away from me. He winced at the movement as the blanket began to come away from his torso, revealing the still open wounds and dark blood that had held the fabric in place until now. I got up from my bed and turned away, with my hand covering my mouth. I held my dress at my waist line with my free hand. I made sure that I was stable before I turned back to him. My hand was cold and white. I could not tell if that was due to where I'd cut it previously or if it was due to my massive blood loss anyway. I swallowed my fear and turned back to face him, he was looking at me, waiting for me. He'd adjusted the blanket across himself.

"Did you know?" I asked him, "Did you know that I would offer my life for you?"

"No. I only came to you because I knew I could depend on you to shelter me. I did not expect you to sacrifice yourself. As your friend, I would never have asked that of you."

His eyes told the truth. I let my dress drop to the floor and I stood naked in front of him. He took a deep breath, inhaling my scent and smiled.

I walked to him, knowing that this was my end. I reached the bed and Kain reached out his arms to me. I went to him and sat astride him. He held me tight in his arms and we kissed once more. Then he gazed into my eyes, he moved my hair from my neck and then he sank his teeth firmly back into the wounds.

We moved as one while he consumed me. It was the most fantastic sensation as I felt myself leaving my body while he entered me. I could feel that Kain's movements were restrained and despite my pleas for him to be more forceful he refused, telling me that if he were to let himself free upon my body it would kill me just as assuredly as his drinking my blood and that he would rather let me die as a result of his "kiss" than his carnal actions.

I could not believe how long I managed to hold on. I was starting to bleed all over now from where Kain's claws were scratching my skin. My neck felt hot from the tearing of my flesh by his fangs and my increasing heartbeat which pumped my blood into his waiting mouth. My head felt light but it only added to my euphoria. I felt like I was being torn to pieces by an angel, internally and externally at the same time. His lips barely left my neck and his tongue rubbed at my throbbing jugular.

I bit my lip, making it bleed. I felt myself nearing the edge but clawed myself back to stay with him. My eyes started to roll back in ecstasy as Kain bit me harder, he was starting to let go of his own self control, giving me what I wanted, his full force ripping me apart on all sides. I was slipping away now, the darkness was encroaching upon me. _Oh my God! I love him!_ I screamed in my head. That was when he released me.

His fangs left my throat. He threw himself back and cried out like a demonic animal. His mouth covered in crimson, viscous fluid. I tried to stay with him but the darkness was upon me before I knew what was happening. The last thing I saw was Kain's face, his body... he was healed... he was glorious.

I could hear my heartbeat becoming slower, slower; not stopping. The rhythm was weak, but sustained. It was the only thing I was aware of. _Would my determination for life safe me this time?_ I could not answer that question. I let myself fall further into the darkness and let the sound of my heartbeat surround me. I do not know if I will ever awake from this, but right now, I do not care.


End file.
